Shadow Death: College Ain't All Fraternities
by LMLJeansCoEst2006
Summary: Liz is an abused teen, adopted at age three. Ten years later when the story takes place, she runs away. An Eraser kidnaps her while she is sleeping in subway tunnel, and takes her to the College.A month later, she wakes up with wings. Vampires involved...
1. Dinner at the Lootz's

Chapter 1

"Liz!" Clara Lootz, an adoptive mother, called to her daughter, "Dinnertime!"

"OK, Mom," Liz called back. She started to walk from her bedroom cough cough attic cough cough to the dining room. _Wonder what's for dinner tonight?_, she wondered.

She entered the dining room. _Of course, _she thought, _burnt steak. Again._

"YOU!" Dominic Lootz, her adoptive father, yelled at Clara.

"Me what?!" Clara yelled back at him.

"You burned my steak again!" he yelled.

_I'm not eating_, Liz thought as she left the room. Dominic was slapping Clara by the time she was gone.

"Pssst, sis," her adoptive brother, Damien, whispered to her. She edged towards his room. "Want some beer?" he whispered.

"Sorry," she said, "I don't do drugs."

"Suit yourself," he whispered back.


	2. Runaway

Chapter 2

It was just past 1:00 AM, and Liz was awake. She slung her backpack on her back, and threw it out the attic window (yes, a freaking _window_). She soon jumped after it.

After relieving her pain silently, she got up, grabbing her pack, and ran into the woods. Cutting through every backyard she could, she ran until she got tired. Which was at a subway station.

A train was there. Perfect, she thought, my one-way ticket to out of here. She boarded the train a second before it would leave.

"Take me to Station Square," Liz said to the conductor.

"Will do, miss," the conductor said with uncertainty.

Liz found a seat in the back of the train, and rode for a while until she got to the city.

"Thanks," she said to the conductor as she gave him her fares.

She was in a subway station in Pittsburgh. God, she was tired. She found a bench, and put her backpack on it. Liz then plopped on the bench, and fell asleep, free at last.


	3. Capture

Chapter 3

But not for long.

Kane stood in the shadows of the subway tunnels, watching Liz with a stealthy eye. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he came out, the hulking Eraser that he was.

Yeah, Kane was an Eraser. They're half-man, half-wolf, and most recently, part-avian. He was holding a white sack.

This is perfect, Kane thought, Reilly will love me. Give me more respect.

He started to stuff Liz in the sack when she started to stir. Careful not to wake her up, he inched her the rest of the way.

He rushed out of the subway tunnel then. As soon as he got out, he snapped out his 18-foot wings and took off.


	4. The College

Chapter 4

**One month later.**

Liz woke up, feeling really groggy. After a few minutes of groaning, she put herself into a sitting position. She realized where she was. _A cage._

Oh my sweet Lord Jesus, this can't be happening, she thought, I'm reminded of jail. Jail with an antiseptic smell. She looked around.

5 other teenagers were looking at her with concern. They had an air to them, like she should trust them. Like they are the world to her.

"Where am I?" she whispered to the kids, "Who are you?"

"I'm Meirad," the blonde, oldest-looking one, a girl, said, "And you are at the College."

"The College?" she asked wearily.

"A genetic experimentation lab," an African American boy said to me, "And I'm Airen."

"Did they...do anything?" Liz asked.

"You'll find out next time you shower," a brunette, somewhat chubby girl said to her.

"What are your names?" Liz said to the other three.

"I'm Savannah," the girl said to her.

"I'm Juvie," a dark-haired, somewhat buff boy said. He's cute, Liz thought.

"And I'm Icara," a girl that looked a lot like Liz, pale and brown-black hair, said.

"Welcome home," Meirad said to me.


	5. Surprise Of My Life

Chapter 5

**A/N: This next scene takes place in the bathroom. They allowed Liz to shower. From now on, this story will be first person.**

I was nude, in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I noticed something weird.

I had no nipples.

Oh my God, they took my freaking boobs off! I no longer had any chance of attracting guys any more. My chest muscles were huge, and my rib cage size doubled. I noticed something weird about how my back felt.

I looked in the mirror at it. No...it can't be...am I hallucinating?

I had wings.

Raven black feathers coated the new limbs. It looked beautiful.

Oh my Lord, is that what Savannah tried to tell me? Wait a minute, did they all know this? Why...

I decided to let my colors show. I went into the cupboard, grabbed a pair of scissors, and cut two slits in the back of my black shirt.

I ran out of the bathroom then. A couple whitecoats were guarding the door, catching me and dragging me back to my cage.


	6. The Naming

Chapter 6

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

I was asking that because I thought I can trust them. I really was feeling weird. It's been the most surreal day of my life.

"It's because we thought you should find out on your own," Icara said to me. Trusting them all over again.

"Now that would be surreal," I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, you need a name," Savannah said.

"I have one. It's Liz," I said.

Airen started to laugh hysterically. I was starting to really be annoyed by these people. "What?!"

"You have to earn your name," Meirad said to me, "Tell us your story."

I told them about my life, about why I escaped the Lootz house. At times, Icara started crying. They felt sorry for me, like they had never seen that much treachery in their lives.

"I got it," Juvie said.

"OK, what's your suggestion on my name?" I asked him.

"Shadow. You were always cast in them."


	7. Blowups

Chapter 7

An hour has passed, and those scientists put me through _hell_ in that short amount time. I was soon back in my cage.

"You guys were right," I said to the other bird-kids, "This place is hell."

"You only have 5 minutes until your next test," Savannah said to me.

"Well, we can have a good convo in the process."

We talked for five minutes. Well, everybirdy (**get it? lol**) except Juvie. He was so quiet. Juve-2D2.

A scientist came to my cage door. "You're wanted in Lab 9," he said.

"Not anymore," I snarled, then punched, and cracked, his skull.

"Run!" I yelled to my flock. They listened without question.

Wow, I really have this leader stuff under control.

I took a couple chemicals that were really flammable and put them in the incinerator. I flew away as fast as my wings would fly me.

Which is like, 150 mph.

"Fly away!" I yelled as soon as I could hear my flock, "This place's gonna blow!"


	8. Eraser Chaser

Chapter 8

They obeyed me without question. Wow, I am such a good leader.

We took to the air, wings snapping out. Within a second of that, the College blew to bits. Hooray!

I heard lots of wings beating, actually. It was strange. I looked back. Hundreds of what looked like wolf men were following us.

"WHAT ARE _THOSE_?!?!" I yelled to the other guys.

"Erasers" Savannah said to me, "Part human part wolf and most recently part avian."

We sped off in a complicated matter, making it hard for them to follow us. I noticed that one of the Erasers stuck out like a Pekingnese to wolves. Her wings were died rainbow colors. She was the only female of the lot, and she actually didn't look as evil as the rest.

We sped off even more. By the end, which was six hours later, she was the only one following us. When we landed I asked "Why do you keep following us?!"

"Because," she said, "I wanna join you."


	9. Candy

Chapter 9

"But you're one of _them_," Icara blurted out to the Eraser.

"They treated me like shit in that hellhole," the Eraser said to us, "I'd do anything to betray them."

"Well," I said, "This is unexpectedly sweet."

"Like candy," Meirad joined my rant.

"That can be her name," Savannah said to us.

"Yeah," Icara said, "Do you agree? Is Candy a good name?"

"Cool," we pretty much said at the same time. Well, except Juvie.

"My name's now Candy," she said, "Sweet." She was finished morphing and now looked like one of us. She didn't have the bulk most Erasers had.

Now what?


	10. Description Page Not a Chappie

**Not A Chapter: Character Description Page**

OK, I've been asked to give more details. Here's what everybody important looks like.

**Shadow: **Black/Brown hair, in a layered emo-like style, over the eyes, pale skin, gray-blue eyes, wears black tee shirt and boy cut jeans with black sneakers, raven-colored wings

**Candy: **Blonde hair, in braids with some bangs, sky blue eyes, fair skin, wears pink tee shirt and flare jeans vwith white sneakers, white wings, died rainbow colors, in Eraser form looks like Pekingnese

**Icara:** Black/Brown hair, shoulder length with bangs, pale skin, gray-blue eyes, wears light blue hoodie with nave tee shirt underneath, jeans, and brown sneakers, tan speckled wings

**Juvie:** Dark Brown Hair, over eyes but not emo-like, fair skin, brown eyes, jail tee shirt (he escaped from jail before he was captured by the College!) and black canvas pants with black sneakers, dark brown wings

**Savannah: **Medium Brown Hair, Long but in a ponytail, fair skin, brown eyes, white striped tee shirt with navy sweatpants and sneakers, tawny brown wings

**Meirad:** White-Blonde hair, long down, tan skin, brown eyes, long-sleeved baby blue tee shirt with jeans and white sneakers, white-ivory wings

**Airen:** Black Hair, in short style, African American, brown eyes, loose basketball jersey with carpenter jeans, light brown wings

**Kane: **Wolf colored hair, buzz cut, fair skin, sky blue eyes, wears head-to-toe camo, wolf-toned wings, when Eraser looks like a wolf standing


	11. Meltdown At Mickey D's

Chapter 10

We were flying for two more hours when I realized Meirad, Airen, Savannah, Icara and Candy weren't behind us. It was scary, just me and Juvie. I was really tense by the time I yelled, "Let's land on that roof!"

So we landed on the roof of McDonald's. I was scared for the flock, for myself. "How far behind are they? You know, in case--"

Juvie tilted my chin up, and I fell silent. "Pretty far. Plenty of time on this roof."

"I'm scared. For everyone and everything," I whispered.

"Don't be," he whispered as he brought me closer and kissed me.


	12. Another One!

Chapter 11

OK, totally _not _expecting that. Jeez. Juvie liked me? Is that why he is a mime, minus the weird shirt? He needed to read a book on how to send clearer signals.

Anyways, back to the Mickey D's roof. He started whispering loving words into my hair, and hugged me. It was a very touching scene.

_"SHADOW! JUVIE! WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!" _Savannah's voice echoed through the wind.

As soon as she landed, I asked, "Where the heck were _you_?!" By that time, I drew away from Juvie.

"We went off course. Candy told us something interesting," Airen said.

"Upchuck it, please!" I hollered at Candy.

"There's another College," she replied.

"And _why _does that matter to us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because," Meirad, very creepy, said, "we got some files on us."


	13. The Files

Chapter 12

One word kept being said in my head, so I screamed it out into the open.

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

"Here they are Shadow," Meirad said while taking a bunch of papers out of her pack.

"First of all, I don't even want to know where you got that backpack. And second of all, why are you giving them to me? You're the oldest, you should read them," I said to her.

"None of us really have the leader instinct," Airen said, "except for you."

I looked first at 'Dv37fwsgr474bhd7s75' (Icara). Then I looked at 's5dftdf7f8uyb7dg3' (Shadow, AKA moi). I saw something very, very strange as my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Icara's heritage code numbers were the same as mine.

We're sisters.


	14. Sisters?

Chapter 13

Icara came up to me, and as soon as she realized that, our eyes were the size of my adopted aunt's china.

As soon as an hour of just staring at the files were over, I decided to figure out exactly who our parents were. "OK, do any of you know how to read computer code?" I asked with a bit of exasperation.

Airen's said, "Yeah, they had me working in the file room back at the College." I handed him the files. His eyes pretty much widened to the size of Icara's.

"You're parents are, like, famous!" he exclaimed.

"Airen. Just. Spill," I snarled.

"It says you had bird-kid in you all along. You're mother is Maximum Ride."


	15. Our Parents

Chapter 14

Holy Schickas bahs.

My mother is Maximum Ride. The savior of the world. My personal hero since like, forever. She's my freaking _mother_!

And that must mean my father is Fang. The most awesome goth in the history of goths. Well, he's not exactly goth. But the reason blogs became so popular.

I didn't even need to ask Airen if he was sure that he read the code right. I knew he was the brainiest out of all of us. He was scary smart, an IQ in the 190's. Even smarter than me.

MFIMNGAPWMAJSCSI

Turns out, everybody but Juvie and Candy had bird-human parents, too! Meirad's Angel and Peter's daughter. Airen's Nudge and Matthew's son, meaning Mr. Brainiac's my cousin. And Savannah's Gazzy and Wendy's daughter.

It also said on the files that Savannah, Meirad, and Airen are aged with science. They're really supposed to be elementary schoolers.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Icara asked me. I felt like she was infiltrating my brain.

"Sis, we're going to the Lake House," I said back to her.


	16. Max's Letter

Chapter 15

After about 15 minutes of flying, we were there. We were all very excited.

"Should I ring the doorbell? Or should you?" I asked Ic. She didn't answer, but she looked like a stray puppy who was kicked around too much. "OK, me then," I said.

I got up on the front stoop and rang it.

Nobody there.

I rang it over and over again, because I am so impatient. Then I noticed a piece of paper under the door. I grabbed it. "Should we...," I asked with uncertainty.

"YES!" everyone yelled, frustrated.

I unfolded the paper and read:

_To Liz and Rhiannon,_

_This is your mother, Max. We had to relocate up north because there the Flyboys will never chase us for the malfunctioning. We're in Washington. I saved the world! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! If you EVER find this, I just wanted to say I love you and I didn't want to give either one of you up. It's just, with Itex chasing us and us being on the run, we couldn't get you around because you could never fly on your own and eventually be like that Mickey kid that I went on a date with one. I gave you up for adoption, hoping Itex wouldn't get you. Your father, Fang, misses you too. He needs you, as well as I. If you ever find this, we're in Washington._

_Love you, Mom_

Wow.

So she gave me up to keep me safe? Well, my old house wasn't exactly safe.


	17. WELL!

Chapter 16

After a few miles of listening to Candy's nonstop ramblings, we were in a puny town called Forks, Washington. We. Were. Starved.

So we went to a little restaraunt called the Lodge. It looked like a grubby pub.

We got our million tons of food. It was nothing like anything I have ever tasted.

But after the bloat, I was one of the only alert ones left. Juvie and I were the only ones awake. After he made sure they were out, we kissed. And kissed. And did I mention kissing?

I was in the mood for something other than kissing. But not anything truly _further _than that.

"Shadow?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"..um..."

"Spit it out.."

"Will you marry me?" Juvie blurted out.


	18. Drac

Chapter 16

"Uh...," I said with uncertainty. He just landed the M-bomb on me and expects me to answer right away?! Sheeeeesh!

"Pweeease?" Juvie pleaded with puppy eyes. Wow. Juvie with puppy eyes. It's definitely a sight to see.

"OK!", I yelled, "Just don't gimme that look again!"

He smiled an evil grin.

I noticed a couple, a waiter and a waitress. They were talking, laughing, having a good time. The guy said goodbye and came towards our table.

"Is that all?" he said, looking at the rest of the sleeping people next to us.

"Yeah," I said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Drac," he said, "Your check is $275.89."

"HOLY!!!!!" Juvie screamed, thus waking everybody up.

I said, "OK, who's that chick you were talking to?" while giving him a stolen credit card.

"That," he said, "Is my Sweetheart."

**OK, so that's the end of this volume 1! Check out Vol. 2, coming out in a few days.**


End file.
